The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to an adjusting mechanism for a shaft of eyeglasses with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, the shaft of eyeglasses is threadedly secured to the rim of eyeglasses. However, there is no disclosure about an adjusting mechanism for the shaft of eyeglasses for fulfilling a different need. Also, it is anticipated that there is great potential in the market for the type of product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaft of eyeglasses comprising a front hinge member including a front engagement member being threadedly secured to an endpiece of the eyeglasses, a rear recessed member, a circular hole inside the rear recessed member, a notch on the periphery of the hole, a slope abutted the inside of the notch, and a projection on the rear end of the hinge member; a central sleeve member including a first slot, a second slot with the projection received therein, a protruded peg inserted into the circular hole, a protrusion slidably engaged with the notch, an arcuate groove movably engaged with the slope, a latched member having a tapered end, and an axial slit diametrically across and down the center of peg; and a rear earpiece having the front portion inserted into the sleeve member. The angle of the sleeve member with respect to the hinge member is adjustable.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.